A  Happy ?  Birthday
by Mido Ban Jagan No Otoko
Summary: [Fics avec des faits réels, les concernés se reconnaîtrons ! ] Quand Heaven décide de fêter son anniversaire avec tout le monde ça peut vraiment être drôle...


Le début de la fin

_! Pensées en italique !_

La nouvelle était tombée, Heaven fêtait son anniversaire. Elle avait enfin assumé le fait de prendre de l'âge. Compte tenu de sa « popularité » elle avait invité des gens du travail, des récupérateurs, transporteurs et compagnie. Cela se passait sur deux jours, nuit et repas sur place, alcool fourni…

Un matin, à leur appartement, Ban et son amant reçurent une invitation. Ban était sorti prendre le courrier en caleçon et T-shirt avec son style et son élégance naturelle même ni lavé et pas réveillé. Il attrapa le courrier et le balança avec nonchalance sur le canapé, son amant étant sous la douche. Le bruit de l'eau s'arrêta soudain et…

« Kazuki tu as fini de te laver ? »

« Oui, tu as ouvert le courrier ? »

« Nan… »

« Pfff…Baaaan…T'es vraiment un mollusque le matin… »

Le Tisseur sortait de la salle de bain en kimono, terminant de se sécher les cheveux. Cela faisait peu de temps qu'il vivait avec Ban, depuis quelques mois et ils semblaient filer – c'est le cas de le dire – le parfait amour.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître leur amour s'était déclaré pendant une mission, Kazuki avait disparu et Ban s'était lancé à sa recherche. Il avait trouvé le Tisseur blessé dans un recoin des bas-fonds du Mugenjô et lui avait prodigué les premiers soins. Kazuki, pensant que ses jours étaient en danger, lui avait avoué son amour qu'il nourrissait depuis longtemps. Ban en était ressorti troublé puis avait réfléchi à ses sentiments et enfin avait cédé à la passion qu'il se cachait pour le Tisseur. Depuis tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Mais revenons à cet anniversaire. Kazuki ouvrit la lettre et s'assit aux côtés de Ban. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil au papier que son amant tenait et grogna :

« Aha elle a enfin admis qu'elle vieillissait ! Elle fait des progrès la blondasse ! »

« Ban voyons…C'est de Heaven dont tu parles ! »

« Ouais ben j'ai raison… »

« On va y aller ? »

« Bien sûr…Une nuit avec toi…sous une tente…miam quel exotisme ! »

« Arrête je rougis… »

Ailleurs, un peu plus loin dans le Mugenjô, Emishi, Sakura et Jubei se livraient a leurs occupations habituelles : Pour Emishi trouver un moyen de draguer Sakura, Sakura essayait d'éviter Emishi et Jubei tentait de protéger sa sœur du pervers de Joker. Soudain une porte s'ouvrit un jeune homme blond entra : il s'agissait de Natsuki Amon, membre des Shikis, le clan de Shido. On le connaissait comme le Dieu de la Mort, il pouvait tuer d'un simple geste et franchement c'était moins douloureux qu'Akabane. C'était aussi un grand ami d'Emishi avec lequel il partageait ce « talent » inné pour les blagues vaseuses. Le voyant arriver Emishi se jeta sur lui et hurla :

« Amon ! Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? »

« Mon vieux Heaven m'envoie vous porter un message… »

Tout le monde se retourna, Emishi l'encouragea :

« Ben alors dis nous… »

« Ben Heaven fête euh son anni…euh non elle ne veut pas qu'on appelle ça comme ça, son an de plus et vous êtes invités, normalement y'aura pas mal de monde…Vous en êtes ? »

Tout le monde approuva, même Jubei qui venait de se perdre dans un coin de la pièce en cherchant ses lunettes tombées à terre.

Au Honky Tonk, Pore, Natsumi, Himiko, Akabane et Shido furent eux aussi prévenus. Le jour J approchait, l'anniversaire d'Heaven était le grand sujet de conversation au café surtout quand Emishi clama :

« Au fait tous, on lui offre quoi ? »

Personne n'avait d'idées…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mot de l'auteur**

**( Voix de présentateur ) Aujourd'hui on retrouve Midô Ban pour la parution de sa grande nouvelle, inspirée de faits réels semble-t-il. Alors Ban dites nous en plus…**

**Ban : Bof pas envie…**

**Kazuki : Allez mon ange souris a la camera !**

**Ban : Non…**

**Présentateur : Ben euh…**

**Emishi : Bon pendant ce blanc je vais vous raconter une blague…**

**Public : NOOOOOOOOOOON**

**EN DEFINITIVE VOUS AVEZ COMPRIS JE SAVAIS PAS QUOI VOUS DIRE… **


End file.
